Lady Josephine of Narnia
by FandomGirlForever123
Summary: Josephine is transported from the modern world to Narnia and meet the four monarchs. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of March, and 14-year-old Josephine Bennett was sobbing wildly behind the dump at her school. She was a brainiac, so many girls in her grade tried to make her do their homework. Knowing that this was wrong, Josie ( Josephine ) refused to do so. In return, the girls, who were absolutely horrid people, decided to make Josie's life miserable at school. They teased her, pulled her hair, made fun of her poor clothes, and even beat her up.

Josephine was pretty much bully material. She never believed in herself, she was a little on the plain side when it came to beauty, and she wasn't at all strong. She had lush, coffee-brown hair and dark brown eyes that she had trained to have a don't-touch-me look.

Back to the present, as the school bell rang for the beginning of the last period, Josie promptly picked herself up, took a deep breath and went back in to get her books. After 4th period ended, she rushed out to make sure she left before the girls came, but she was a second too late; the girls were there, standing in front of the door with the I'm-better-than-you smirk plastered onto their faces.

Maige, the leader, stood forward and cackled," Little late aren't you, darling?" The girls behind her snickered and made "Oooohhh" sounds.

Josie however, managed a straight face, even though her insides were screaming to run," What do you want, Maige?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to ask you one last time," Maige paused for effect," Will you or will you not do our homework."

Josie paused to think, and an amazing retort popped into her head," you know I can't do your homework, but I can give you some advice that can help you on all your homework," she waited for the greed to show in Maige's eyes. With a deep breath she said in a mocking tone," Maybe you should spend the 4 hours you spend on your makeup on your homework. Wait, you need the makeup to cover your pimples, sorry."

Josie only had a second to enjoy the shock on Miage's face before she received a punch from a quite stocky girl. Dazed, she didn't fight back when the girls pushed her against the wall. The moment she felt her body being pushed hard against the wall she screamed and kicked and struggled.

She felt Maige's manicured fingers scratch her face and her sweet strawberry-scented breath close to her ear," You little thing!" She snarled and slapped Josie's face," I'll make you pay for that!" And with that, the girls began throwing hard punches at her. Josie screamed and received about 10 punches before she managed to twist herself from their grasp. She didn't even look back once before she slammed the door open and ran outside. Still sobbing, she ran out onto the street without looking.

Then, everything seemed to happen at once. It so happened that at the very same time Josie ran out onto the street, a huge truck turned the corner and headed straight towards her. Unable to stop, the truck slammed into Josie and sent her flying onto a nearby billboard. She let out a sickening scream as pain coursed through her whole body. Suddenly she felt something tug her clothes, as if someone was dragging you somewhere. Then, the world around her spun wildly. It grew faster and faster until the world itself changed. The buildings turned into trees and the pavement turned to dirt. Then, everything stopped, and she collapsed onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the fifth year of the rule of the 4 monarchs of Narnia and everything was quite peaceful. Lucy was already 13, Edmund 17, Susan 19 and Peter 20. One day, they decided to take a day off from all the diplomatic things, and set out for a day of horse-riding.

As they galloped through the Western Woods, Lucy, who always had incredible eyesight, spotted something in the distance," Look!" She cried, and the others did look," What is that?"

"I dunno!" Edmund yelled against the wind the blew in their face," But since we ARE pretty close now, let's find out!" And with that, the monarchs pulled the reigns of their horses and slowed to a stop.

As they walked nearer, they realized that it was a body,"Dear Aslan!" Susan exclaimed," It's a Daughter of Eve!"

"Poor thing, I wonder what happened." Lucy knelt down beside the girl and gently stroked her hair," We should take her back to Cair now."

High King Peter, who had been silent this whole time, decided to speak up," I agree with Lucy, we should take her back, but who's horse is she going on?" The group figured that out with a quick row-sham-bo ( yes, even monarchs use that ) and decided that Edmund would be the one to take the girl back.

Of course, this decision came with a lot of grumbling and scowling ( obviously ) from Edmund, but before long, they were speeding back to their palace Cair Paravel. As they galloped back, though, they all wondered the same things. Who is this girl? Did the witch send her or did Aslan? Why is she even here?

**I know! Very short chapter. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Josie's head swam in darkness. She couldn't really feel herself at first, but then, a slow throbbing feeling came about. If you ever get the chance to ask her about it, she would tell you that it didn't HURT, it just felt like nothing you could ever experience here. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light broke the darkness and with a strangled scream she woke up with a start.

As she sat up, she groaned and felt her forehead, but to her a surprise she did feel the throbbing in her head anymore. She heard a noise on the far side of the room and she jerked her head. To her surprise, it was a girl who heard a noise on the bed and quickly turned around.

" Oh!" She exclaimed and ran over to Josie," You woke up." The girl immediately began to help Josie sit up and pressed a cool towel on her forehead.

" Who are you?" Josie groaned, not because she disliked the girl, but because she was still halfway asleep. On the contrary, she actually quite liked the girl.

" My name's Lucy. What's yours?"

" Josie. I mean- my real name is Josephine, but I don't like it."

" Well... For what it's worth, I think it's a great name, but I can call you Josie." Lucy said gently as she took back the towel. After Josie felt a little better, Lucy stood up and told her that she was going to tell the others to come and meet her.

" Uh... Others?" Josie asked nervously. Even though she was pretty sure that whoever Lucy knew would be nice, there was still some doubt in her mind. After all, there hasn't really been a person who had been nice to her ever since she joined the school.

" Oh, they're my siblings." Lucy replied cheerfully, then sensing Josie's uneasiness, reassured her," Don't worry. They're really nice!" And with that she skipped out the room.

"Wait!" Josie suddenly called," Where am I?" She asked Lucy as she peeked her head back in.

"Oh!" Lucy laughed and with a merry voice, she said," You're in Narnia."

-—-

Josie was almost at the point of dozing off when she heard about four voices coming down the hallway. Then, in came Lucy and 3 other people. They all wore silky clothing and had a majestic air around them.

The eldest ( boy ) turned to her," Hey Josie." His voice was quite deep and his face looked kind. He laughed at her surprise when he knew her name," Lucy told me your name. I'm Peter, Lucy's brother." And with that, he stepped aside for a younger lady to take her place.

Josie thought this lady was absolutely stunning without her even saying a word,"Hello, I'm Susan, Lucy's sister. I'm quite sorry for us being so formal, but we just had a day full of formalities."

"Why?" Josie asked, knowing that not everyone needs to be formal everyday.

" Oh we're the kings and queens of Narnia." Lucy answered modestly," Susan's the most formal of us." She recieved a playful glare from Susan.

Finally the youngest boy came up next to Josie. You can't even call him young, because by the look of him, he looked about 17 ( which is his actual age ). He had deep, amber eyes and was ( Josie admitted grudgingly ) quite handsome.

" Hey." He said as he made his way towards Josie, his permanent scowl turning into a full grin," I'm Edmund. King Edmund."

Josie laughed," Hello Mr. Bond!"

Soon, Josie learned quite a lot about the four siblings and the four siblings learned quite a lot about her. After a long talk that lasted hours, they left to retire for the night, and Josie went to sleep thinking about just how fun it was going to be tomorrow.

**Sorry that the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer! Please review. PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Josie woke up at the crack of dawn, startled awake by the fresh Narnian air. She leaped out of bed, and without a night robe on, charged out into the corridor. She was so excited she didn't even spend five seconds to admire the beautiful walls. ( which were worth admiring ) As she turned at a particularly sharp corner, she almost toppled over Susan, who was also an early riser.

"Woah!" Susan caught Josie's arm before she could fall. Noticing Josie's excitement, she smiled," Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Josie grinned, but Susan wasn't finished," I told the servants and maids of your arrival; you'll have your own room tonight." Josie gasped with delight, but Susan continued," You'll also have your own closet full of clothes, but right now, you'll have to borrow mine."

Josie couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around Susan's neck and cried," Thank you!" So loud Susan thought her ears might pop, but she was laughing too so she let it slip.

After Josie calmed down, Susan asked her to go check on the boys outside," They're in the training field outside," Susan told her. Josie was very ecstatic to hear about a training field and very much wanted to see it so she hurried back to her room ( it was actually a guest room ).

As she walked in, she spotted a medium-sized trunk near the wall. That must be Susan's old trunk of clothes, Josie thought. For a moment, she fingered the gold engravings on the trunk before opening it. She grunted a little at the weight of it and inside it she saw neatly stacked piles of clothes. Short dresses were in one pile, longer dresses in another and formal dresses in another. She picked a shorter dress ( the dress was a little too wide for her, but it was hard to notice )and when she looked decent she charged out to the training field.

When Edmund saw Josie running down to the field with her long hair flowing behind her, he had to admit ( sullenly ) that she looked quite cute. He immediately shook the feeling off, telling himself that it was just a boy's fancy, and plastered his signature I-know-something-you-don't-smirk on his face.

Peter however, noticed Edmund's "boy fancy" moment and leaned over to nudge his elbow, giving him the you-totally-like-her eyes at the same time. All he got in return was a pair of eyes that shot daggers at him.

Luckily, Edmund regained his composure before Josie got to them, panting.

"Hey." She breathed, bending down to gain back her breath.

Edmund grinned," Let me guess. Did Su send you?" she nodded," You know how to sword fight?"

She shook her head," I wish!I never even held a real sword before. I just used the foam swords."

"Then... Catch!" He yelled and threw a sword at Josie. She barely managed to catch it and it was terribly heavy, but after using a few practice swings ( Edmund taught her ) she got used to the weight. Before they actually started, Peter loudly proclaimed that he needed to go back inside, which annoyed the pair to no end. Then, Edmund began to teach her the basics, like slashing, jabbing, ducking and so forth.

Josie learned fast. It was mostly because she was a quick learner, but also because Edmund was quite a stern teacher. He didn't let any wrong stroke go, and by the time Lucy hollered that it was breakfast time from the palace, Josie could already do the basic strokes at high speed. They both came back into Cair sweaty and tired. Edmund was quite impressed, and rather envious of her learning ability, but easily masked it with HIS ability to act. As he lead her to the dining hall, he struck up a conversation with her and found out that her birthday was too far away. When they made it, Edmund charged in with a hungry look on his face and Josie gaped at the food. They was a huge bowl of fresh waffles, a plate of toast with enough to feed a city, and a LOT more.

They all laughed at her surprise," Yes, it is quite a lot of food," Peter chuckled," But whatever we don't eat goes to the poor."

Josie smiled," That's nice." She sat down in between Edmund and Lucy and began to help herself to some breakfast. At first she didn't take much, feeling that she shouldn't take as much as she wanted for she was just a guest.

But Lucy saw her looking uncertainly at a particularly fresh bowl of waffles and sighed,"Come on, Josie. Don't be shy. You can take anything you want," That was all she needed as reassurance. She immediately started taking most of the waffles and poured syrup on them with no four monarchs couldn't help but smile at the new member of the "group".

In the middle of breakfast, while everybody was quite enjoying themselves, a servant walked in," You Majesties," He bowed very low.

Peter smiled kingly," Ah, Shanti," He took a sip of his tea," 'Tis anything the matter?"

Shanti shook his head," Nay, Your Highness, but there has been a few extra court sessions added today." Lucy, Edmund and Susan reeled back with shock and Peter lay his head on his hand and sighed," How many?"

" Three in about an hour."

" Is that it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

" Very well. You may leave."

After Shanti left Peter sighed and looked at Josie. She immediately knew what he was about to do.

" Oh, don't don't don't don't don't!" She cried and pulled at Peter's arm," Please don't send me away, I want to watch! I'll keep silent I promise!"

Peter sighed and shook his head, but after thinking about it he said," Fine." And Josie squealed excitedly.

"If you want to go, then you'd better change into a longer dress," Susan warned. Edmund, knowing that he was coming next, rushed to the door, but Susan called," You too, Ed!"

**Made it slightly longer, but longer chapters will be coming! Reviews are always welcome. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josie searched through the trunk, trying to find a dress that was neither too formal nor casual. After 10 minutes of looking, she finally found what she was looking for.

A little wide, Josie thought after she slipped it on, but it'll do. She quickly combed her hair and rushed to the dining hall to meet the 4 siblings. She did make a few wrong turns here and there, but she made it there just in time.

"Josie, glad you could make it." Edmund smirked," Thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, you thought wrong," Josie retorted smoothly, and they began to make their way to the throne room.

"Here we are." Susan said once they made it. Josie gasped at the glass roof, the marble columns, and the thrones, oh the thrones! Josie thought they seemed to radiate light, they were so beautiful. They seemed even more beautiful as she saw her four friends sit down gracefully on each throne.

Then, the moment ended when she began to feel awkward that she didn't have a chair. Susan, sensing her uneasiness, waved her hand and in an instant a servant came in with a chair.

"Where would you like to sit?" She asked sweetly.

"Next to Lucy, Your Majesty," she said softly. She didn't say it out of jealousy, she just didn't know what to call them at that moment. Plain Susan just didn't feel right.

After she sat down next to Lucy, Peter called out," First session come on down!" And in a came in to dwarfs. The first session was long and boring and Josie was beginning to doubt the interest of court affairs. When the second session was just the same, it was almost proven. But at the last session, this caught her ear.

Two fauns walked in, one with a cane, one without," He stole my money," The old faun with the cane explained.

" I didn't do such thing!" the other faun protested.

" Yes, you did. It was gone right after you came to return my tools," the faun raised his voice," I demand punishment!" He screeched and shook his cane, but as he shook it, Josie heard the faintest jingle that could have only been made by money.

That faun, she thought angrily, he set the other faun up! He still has the money. However, she calmed down. They'll probably figure it out, she thought.

But as they let the faun prattle about how they should set the punishment, she could hold it no longer. She stood up and yelled," You liar! He didn't even touch your money!"

The monarchs reeled back at her outburst and the old faun scoffed," Excuse me?"

" You framed him." Josie pointed at the young faun, whose was trembling at the fact the he might be sent to prison.

" And how, gal, can you prove that?" The faun asked skeptically.

Josie walked over as smoothly as she could with the eyes of 4 rulers boring down on her," give me the cane!" She barked with such ferocity that he handed it without a word. She was quite furious that this unjustice came without consequences, so her voice grew startlingly fiery.

Taking the cane, she walked back to her chair ( taking caution not to make eyes with any of her friends ) and hit it on the chair. The money jingled again, but this time, everyone heard it. Then, with a deep breath, she cracked the cane in half, and the coins poured out.

She turned to the faun," Enough proof?" She asked him mockingly.

High King Peter glared angrily at the old faun," Did you truly do this?" He thundered.

" No! Um...ahh I didn't it was..," The stammered until he was a complete loss for words.

Peter still didn't really know how to punish the old faun, but Edmund knew perfectly well ( after all, he is The Just King )," Guards!" He thundered with a coolness Josie didn't think he could ever possess," Take the old faun away to prison, but make sure this faun over here makes it safely back home." The guards obeyed quickly and before long, the room was empty except the 4 rulers and Josie.

"Josie..." Peter sighed, but Josie didn't wait for him to speak. She threw herself to the ground and burst to tears, her coolness and furiousity now gone.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed," I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Lucy ran over to Josie and helped her up," Josie, what are you talking about? We aren't mad at you. Sure, you could have told us without yelling at the faun, but all we wanted to know was how you figured it out."

Josie spoke through hiccups," Well, when he shook his cane to demand punishment, I heard a little jingle and assumed it was money."

Suddenly, a servant ran over to Susan and whispered urgently in her ear, looking at Josie at the same time. Josie gulped nervously, but Lucy put a reassuring hand on her arm.

After the servant left Susan smiled," We have a surprise for you."

Edmund caught on," Yeah!" He walked over and gently put his hands over Josie's eyes, which caused her heart to jump," You just need to close your eyes and follow us." And with that, Lucy and Peter grabbed both of her arms and pulled her out of the room and through she didn't know HOW many corridors. She thought they would lead her to a wall, but that never happened.

Finally, they stopped and Josie heard a door click open," OK. You can open your eyes now," Lucy said softly and Edmund slowly pulled his hands away from Josie's eyes. What Josie saw almost blew her heart away.

She saw a huge room with a King-sized bed on one side and a large vanity on the other. They vanity had little creatures carved on it with great detail, and the bed posts had been carved into leaves. As she walked into the room, she saw a huge walk-in closet on near the vanity and study room with a beautiful mahogany table that had all the stationary you needed to work. To sum it all up, Josie thought it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

" You guys!" She breathed awestruck. She opened the drawers of the vanity and found perfumes, makeup and hairties and combs.

"You didn't have to do this!" She threw her arms around each of them, but stopped at Edmund, for she knew he wasn't the person for hugs.

"You skipped me," Edmund put on a mock hurt face.

"Didn't know you wanted it." Josie shrugged and threw her arms around Edmund.

After lounging in her room for some time, Josie went down for dinner. It was a great dinner full of excitement and laughter.

Before everybody left to retire for bed, Josie whispered to Edmund," Can we train tomorrow?" She asked.

Edmund's head whipped around at the soft voice,"Sure!" He smirked," 8:30 good for you?"

"Definitely." Josie returned the smirk.

After she crawls into the giant and plush bed, Josie wondered if her life could ever be better.

**I know! I know! *sobs This was a pretty bad chapter. It was longer though. Please review, but no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Josie woke up early, as scheduled, and changed to comfortable clothing as fast as she could. She was quite happy to find that everything fit perfectly. She ran out to the field, but not before bumping into to Susan.

"Good morning!" She greeted with uncharacterisic brightness. She had an armload of... Decorations?," See you at breakfast." And she flounced off, leaving Josie very confused.

Josie ran to Edmund who was already at the field," Mornin' Josie!" Edmund greeted.

"Hey Ed," Josie replied, but her confused look made Edmund puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

She nodded," Yeah, but doesn't Susan seem a bit..."

"Out of it?" Edmund finished, amused at her confusion.

"That's the word."

Edmund sighed," Well, there's gonna be a ball tonight and Susan-"

"A BALL?!" Josie squealed and pranced around Edmund.

"Dear Aslan, you're as bad as Susan," he muttered to himself.

Josie stopped herself," If that was a bad thing in telling Susan," she mocked in a singsong tone. She put the puppy eye face too.

Edmund groaned and quickly changed the subject. Before long, they were sweaty, tired but above all, sore from sword-fighting practice. They trudged to breakfast and got a little scolding from Susan about the way they showed up for breakfast.

"Look at you two!" She chided," I really need to teach you two a lesson about manners when you come to a table!"

"Correction," Lucy rudely threw a grape up and caught it in her mouth," You need to teach ALL of us manners." Susan sighed and shook her head, but the corners of her mouth turned up just slightly.

"Anyways..." Susan gave a long look at Peter, as if asking him why he stayed silent," Anyone excited for the ball?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"You bet!"

"Nu-uh!"

Everyone had to stifle their laughs at Edmund's denial. He always claimed that he hated balls, that they're boring, stinky and too many people crowding around him.

"Oh but Edmund!" Peter argued jokingly," I thought you liked suitors!"

"I do, but THEY aren't suitors," He retorted," Ooooo, King Edmund. You're looking so... Dashing in that black tunic. Care for a dance?" He said in a mock girly tone. He switched back," Please."

Josie sighed and said in a completely calm voice," I feel you. Perhaps if you accept their offers, they'll stop!"

Edmund looked as if Josie had grown another head," Ew! Accepting a dance with those phsycopaths is worse than courting Lucy!"

Lucy glanced at Edmund,"Really. Out of all the comparisons, you chose one about courting me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Josie giggled and Edmund shrugged nonchalantly," First one that popped up."

As the children (you can barely call then children anymore) left the breakfast room, Susan swooped over to Josie," Meet me here in two hours. Lucy will be here too."

"Ok, but what will I do during the two hours?"

"You could take a tour with me," Edmund chirped in.

Josie shrugged," Better than nothing." And she followed him out the corridor.

After they were out of earshot, Lucy leaned over to Susan," I swear, Edmund has a fancy to her." She whispered.

After two hours of being dragged by Edmund around the entire Cair Paravel, Josie finally was able to get to the hall, where Susan and Lucy were already waiting.

"What in Aslan's took you so long?!" Lucy exclaimed, popping off her throne.

Josie panted,"Edmund. Need I say more?"

Susan and Lucy both giggled," Nope."

"So! What am I here for?"

Susan took a deep breath," Well, we have to teach some rules of etiquette, then how to dance!" Josie jumped for joy. She always wanted to learn how to dance, but never got the chance.

"Come on! Can we please just move on? I've done it like a thousand times!" Josie nagged. She was beginning to realize that dancing was HARD. She was stuck on a dipping move, which she did quite well, but Susan gave no room for mistake. She ordered Josie to do it again, and again, and again.

After 30 more minutes, Josie finally perfected the entire dance. She was free to go. But just as she was about to leave, Susan called," Be sure to practice that dip! And the ball starts at six!"

"Okay! Okay!" Josie called back, but she put it in the back of her head. She rushed back to her room, for when she had visited the library with Edmund, she found a fascinating book. Sadly, she could not finish it there, so she brought it back up to her room to read it. She settled herself comfortably on the bed, and began to read in an effort to pass the time.

**This is one of the shorter chapters, but it's leading to a longer one. I promise! Please review and thank you for reading my first fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally, 5:00 came. Josie decided to get ready early, just in case something went wrong. She pulled open the walk-in closet and looked for a decent dress. She quickly found the "formal" section and browsed through the choices. When her eyes reached one of them, she fell in love with it instantly. It was a beautiful sapphire dress, long-sleeved, but that didn't matter to her. It had magnolia patterns on the sides and a jewel outlined collar.

She put it on and tied the back easily. Then, she sat at the vanity, and put on some makeup. She didn't put much on, but it flattered her. She slowly combed through her soft, wavy brown hair, and tied it into a beautiful bun. As she explored the vanity, she found a little basket of hair decorations, and she took out a small, but suitable tiara. The were bigger ones, of course, but she felt that she didn't deserve to wear a bigger one. So, she slipped the tiara into her hair and stood to look at herself fully in the mirror. She was quite surprised to find herself quite beautiful! But she didn't waste a lot of time looking at herself in the mirror and set off back to the Grand Hall. Josie put on a sapphire cape to match her dress and ran out the room, well as fast as she could in her formal slippers.

As she walked down the marble staircase, Josie was surprised to see guests piling in through the grand entrance. She was caught in a sudden moment of shyness and she dashed through the door and into the ballroom. She quietly ducked from everyone and tried not to get noticed. She reached the thrones where Peter, Susan and Lucy were sitting.

Susan gasped," Oh, Josie!" She gushed," You look wonderful!" Josie blushed," Oh, it's nothing. You and Lucy look wonderful also. Where's Edmund?"

"He's opening the dances today," Lucy replied, while popping another piece of chocolate pops in her mouth.

Josie swooned," Ooooooo, with who,"

"No one knows," Susan said while taking a drink from her goblet," He is supposed to choose when he comes out. Look, the guard is announcing, so it must be starting!" Susan squealed with delight as Lucy and Josie both rolled their eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the guard announced in a commanding voice that demanded the attention of all the guest," King Edmund, the Just." The doors opened and Edmund walked out in a dark black tunic that made him quite dashing. His eyes were dark and piercing, and the ladies swooned when his eyes met theirs. Josie however was unglazed when he stared at her with a slight regal smile. Josie was surprised to not find his constant smirk. He walked over to her, the eyes of the audience boring down on him, waiting for his choice.

When he reached her, he bowed and stretched his hand out before her," M'lady, would you give me the honor of giving you your first dance?"

Josie quickly recovered from her initial surprise and said smoothly, but with a bit of regalness and modesty," I would be delighted, your majesty," And she gracefully took his hand and they walked to the center of the ballroom.

As the music began, Edmund gave a curtious bow and Josie replied with a sweeping curtsy. Then, they began to dance a graceful majestic waltz. Josie went on auto; the training she recieved from Susan paid off.

After she did a stunning dip, Edmund commented," Wow. I'm impressed."

Josie laughed," It's Susan's fault that she made me perfect the entire dance. Not too bad yourself." And the dance drew to a close.

"Edmund! Would you stop it with the Turkish Delight!" Josie heard Susan exclaim at the dessert table. Edmund shrugged and kept eating. Josie was currently chatting with Lucy the different types of people.

Lucy pointed to a dark-skinned man," You see him? That's a Calormene. You should be careful around them. They tend to be quite touchy with women," Josie shuddered at the thought of being touched by a man like that. Lucy pointed at another man. He looked kinder and had a graceful expression," That's the Archenland ambassador. They're our closest ally."

Suddenly, a man about seventy popped up," Good evening ladies. I am the Duke of Telmar, and I request to dance with the queen." As he bowed, the top of his wig unstuck and fell forward, but he didn't know.

"Oh! " the girls stifled their giggles," Sorry, but I don't dance," Lucy said smiling," But my friend here does." Josie only had a chance to say," Wait. What?" Before she was dragged by the Duke and gone.

"Sorry." Lucy winced.

A few minutes later, Lucy heard Edmund call out to her," Lucy! Where's Josie?" He asked. Susan was right behind him.

Lucy snickered and pointed to the Duke of Telmar and a very uncomfortable looking Josie," Over there."

Josie got back to them tired and breathless," He seems spirited," Edmund remarked, quite amused," I know! Especially for an old man in heels!" Josie said as she stretched her back," Is the party over yet?" She yawned, but remembered to cover her mouth," I'm getting tired."

Susan chuckled," Yes. And many people are tired too. Look," and Josie turned to see people slowly piling out of Cair.

When everybody was gone, Josie asked," Do you need help cleaning up?" The Pevensies smiled and Lucy laughed," No, you don't. You look exhausted!"

"We all are," Peter yawned. And they walked upstairs to their rooms.

Josie silently combed her hair, all the while humming the sweet tune that she had danced to with Edmund. She thought of everything that happened that day. From the dance with Edmund, to stealing sweets with Lucy, to getting playfully scolded by Susan for it, and giving her last dance to Peter. She threw herself on the bed and opened her book to read before she went to as she grew tired, she crept under the blankets, and went to sleep. She left the book open on the side of the bed. She was reading the wonderful tale of the creation of Narnia.

**Please review if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few months after Josie joined the Pevensies, Edmund took her on a tour of Narnia and the surrounding countries. She instantly charmed the world with her grace, wit, humor, and beauty. She had matured a lot, and begun to look like young Queen Victoria. A few days after Edmund and Josie returned from their tour, Lucy and Susan went to Calormene, to discuss official policies and so on. Peter was stuck with the two troublemakers, which wasn't a very bad thing; they know when to stop, but Peter felt like he lost two main pieces of a vital chess game.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Edmund and Josie, who were reading in their own separate rooms upstairs, heard Peter's yell down in the Battle Room. At the same time, they both dropped their book, and ran to Peter.

They slammed the door open," Peter!" Josie exclaimed and rushed over to him," Is something wrong?"

Peter nodded, but seemed to be talking more to Edmund," The White Witch's remaining forces have gathered into an army of 10,000!" He said in a horrified whisper. Edmund yelled out some very colorful words, and kicked a chair.

"Who's the White Witch?" Josie asked, curious about who could break Edmund's calm character.

Peter and Edmund grimaced, but both from different memories," You don't want to know," they said at the same time. To their relief, Josie quickly dropped the subject, sensing their pain.

Peter sighed," That's not the worst part," he looked at them," I HAVE to go new the giants of the North. No exceptions." He looked at Josie with sorrowful eyes," That means..." Josie burst to tears.

"I can't!" Josie sobbed," I'm not ready!"

"You are ready!" Edmund retorted.

She glared at him," How do you know?"

He smiled," Ye of little faith," he said causing her to give a slight smile. He sighed," I taught you remember?"

Josie gave a shuddering breath," Ok. I'll go." She suddenly looked more confident, like a true queen. Peter gave a sigh of relief, and Edmund dragged her to the armory to prepare her armor.

They walked down at least 6 flights of stairs, and made it to a hallway. Josie heard a loud metal bang and jumped. As they walked, she saw dwarfs, tens of them, working with metal, building swords and daggers.

Josie forgot all about her worries," Woah! Are they going to make my armor?" Edmund smirked," If they haven't done already. They have a tendency of making armor for people who they anticipate going to war. The last time I checked, they wore making armor, and we all had ours already so..."

Then the made it to an opening and they walked in," Good morning," Edmund greeted. All the dwarfs went over and bowed. Edmund smiled," Do you, by any chance, have Josephine's armor ready?"

A dwarf in a black vest nodded," Yes, your Majesty. I will bring it over." And he hurried away. Well, as fast as a dwarf can hurry with his short stubby legs.

"Told you they had it ready."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to brag." Josie rolled her eyes and slapped Edmund's arm. Just then, the dwarf came back with a medium-sized bag.

He presented it to Josie,"Try it on M'lady, so we can see if we need to make any changes. Changing room is over there," she thanked the dwarf gracefully and went over to change.

She found the armor incredibly lightweight and movable. She tightened the straps and felt the outside of the armor. Leather, but still strong. Smiling to herself, she walked back out to Edmund and the dwarf.

Edmund smirked,"Not to bad. I'm surprised you tied all the straps right." Josie stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. As the dwarf checked for things to change.

"You're all set," the dwarf said.

"Thank you." And Edmund and Josie walked back upstairs.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Edmund said as they trudged up the grand staircase," I suggest you pack your clothes." Josie nodded," Are we using horses?"

Edmund glanced at her warily," Please tell me you know how to ride a horse." Josie was infuriated," Excuse me, but I'm not lame. I got lessons from Lucy and Peter, thank you very much." And she stormed into her room and slammed the door quite loudly.

Edmund shook his head,"Uh. Drama Queen." Josie's muffled voice came from the closed door," I heard that!" Edmund rolled his eyes," Big ears."

"I heard that too!"

Josie opened her closet and pulled out a small duffle bag. She was quite surprised to find a section in her wardrobe called "under armor", and packed several of these, since they were thin and light. She packed one long cloak (Lucy said it could be used as a blanket to save blankets for soldiers) and one casual shirt and pants. Then, she layed out her battle weapons. Having been training ever since she came, it's no surprise that Josie would have her own set of weapons. She checked to see if there were any missing.

"Let's see..." She muttered to herself," One sword, two daggers, four hairpins (they are, technically speaking, hidden daggers), a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Good! I'm all set." Looking at the time, she said," I'll go warm up on Vicky. I'll show that bastard (Edmund) what I can do!" She fumed. Vicky, or Victoria, was her talking horse. She wasn't allowed to take her to war. Nor would Josie ever have done in the first place; she and Vicky were quite close, and she didn't want to loose her.

"Good afternoon Vicky!" Josie greeted as she saddled the horse. She heard a grumbly " Hello" and sighed," You know I can't take you. No one does. Edmund doesn't even take Phillip! And they're inseparable. Well, most of the time," Vicky snorted at this statement.

Vicky neighed angrily," I just want to make sure you're safe!"

Josie smiled," Awwww.. I will. I promise. And Edmund will take care of me too. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Now, how about I take you to the field to stretch your legs?" Vicky neighed happily and Josie leaped on the horse. They rode around the field until the sun set. As she unsaddled Vicky, the horse murmured," Be careful."

"I will." And they parted ways.

Josie walked into the dining room, she found only Edmund there. She shot him deadly dagger-eyes as she walked past him and sat as far away as she could. So she hasn't forgotten, Edmund thought. Peter then walked in, and, seeing the two sitting apart, sighed warily.

"Argument?"

Josie glared at Edmund again," More or less."

"Then you better solve it now, won't want you fighting each other on the battlefield," he said sternly. Edmund looked at Josie and saw her give him the tiniest smile, but he knew. She had forgiven him already. He had given Lucy plenty of those small smiles before. They are the rest of the dinner in silence.

Before Josie and Edmund went on their separate ways, he said," Don't go to bed too late today, Josie," she looked at him," We leave early in the morn," she smiled.

"I tend to wake up early." And she went into her room and shut the door. The moment she shut it, she heard a chilly, and cold voice.

"My dear child, I wait for you..." It sounded like wind and Josie felt a cold chill down her spine. She was terrified, but the coldness went away as fast as it came. She kept a close guard until she went to sleep, when the same voice came back again and haunted her dreams with horrifying scenes of her dying from a minotaur's hand, or Edmund being shot by a volley of arrows. It was a horrible night.

**Anybody ready for the battle?! Thank you to all that have "fav" my stories! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady Josephine of Narnia will be paused for some time. **


End file.
